Beneath the Surface
by SoundsLikeLiar
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on my Warriors characters. Even if you haven't read my other ff, you can appreciate and understand these cat's stories. R&R and check out: Warriors: The Following, for more info on these cat's lives.
1. All the Pretty Things

**Icepaw Speaks: **

**All the Pretty Things**

I have a knack for finding beautiful things. My mother used to say it was because my eyes were so lovely, they were naturally drawn to equally alluring objects.

In my corner of the apprentice's den, I have a small collection of useless items: a delicate feather from a swan, a curved shell I found at the bottom of the river, a round and opaque stone from the sandy shore of the lake and a silvery whisker from what I think was a river otter. I keep my little treasures hidden under a heap of moss and sometimes when the other apprentices are asleep or out hunting, I take out my prizes and stare at them lovingly.

I keep thinking I'll find a real treasure some day: a big one. One that could change my life forever. I'm still looking for that.

It's strange; sometimes I'll look over at Rainpaw and a tiny voice in my head says "You've found it."

But then I'll shake my head and laugh softly.

Treasures aren't that easy to find.


	2. Of Herbs and Love

**Owlear Speaks: **

**Of Herbs and Love**

Rosetail has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. They're a piercing hazel color, but I've seen them change depending on the light. She's a small cat with brown and white tabby patches. She's not a clever cat. I doubt she could even find her way out of a Twoleg den. She's also got a very bad habit of trusting every cat she meets. And she can act very condescending.

But I love her.

I know my desire for her is hopeless. I am a medicine cat. And she has a mate, even if he is in a different clan.

The only way I can live without her in my life is by convincing myself that every cat I save is somehow connected to Rosetail.

When her kit was born and I had the prophecy sent to me from Starclan, I knew that this was my reward for being loyal to my clan and not my heart.

I'm content with watching and helping Rosetail's kit grow up. Icekit has eyes like her mother: strong and deep. In fact the only difference between the two cats' eyes is their color. Icekit has bright blue eyes. Blue eyes that shimmer like the greenleaf sky.

They have the same effect on me that her mother's has.

They make me weak.


	3. Not Just a Name

**Tinypaw Speaks:**

**Not Just a Name**

I was born the runt of my litter. Everyone says runts don't live long. Well anyone who believes thatis a mouse brained fool.

There was four other kits besides me in my litter.

Bramblekit, Mousekit, Patchedkit, and Ivykit all died within the first moon of their lives.

Whitecough had struck my litter-mates and my mother. All five of them died. Miraculously, I lived. My family is all gone. (My father, Beavertail, was killed when he was hit by a Twoleg monster.) So now I'm alone.

Cats expect me to be weak because of my lost family and small size. I prove them all wrong. I'm not weak. I can hunt better than any other apprentice and I sharpen my claws regularly. I'm a force to be reckoned with.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a killer. I _am _capable of loving.

I mean just look at my relationship with Crabpaw. I think I loved him ever since I set eyes on his black and white coat and green eyes.

I'm a good fighter and I'm loyal to Riverclan. I know I'll be made into a warrior soon. My love for my clan is stronger even than my affection for Crabpaw.

Just because my name is Tinypaw, doesn't mean I have a tiny heart.


	4. Family Business

**Miststorm Speaks:**

**Family Business**

I had a relatively normal upbringing: my mother raised me herself and when I finally got my warrior name, she was the happiest I'd ever seen her. The only problem with my childhood was the lack of a father.

It wasn't such a big deal; lots of kits didn't even know who their fathers were.

That wasn't my issue. I knew my father. He fell in love with my mother, got her pregnant and then broke her heart. Not a big deal right?

My father's name is Skypelt and he's an elder in Shadowclan.

Yeah, I'm a mixed-clan cat. It's not so bad. Most cats are open and understanding. Cats fall in love, it happens. My mother used to tell me stories of an ancient ancestor of mine, a cat named Greystripe, who fell in love with a Riverclan cat called Silverstream.

I felt bad for my mom. She kept hoping that Skypelt would realize he did love her and he would return to her. But he didn't and mom died broken-hearted and alone.

I hate it when cats are prejudiced. Cats like Fernfoot. Fernfoot's parents were both Riverclan cats.

So when she insulted Icepaw for being a half-clan cat, I didn't blame the apprentice for jumping her.

I like Icepaw. She's in the same predicament as me. She even reminds me of myself a little. Same blueish eyes and pale coat. Same fiery personality. Her father is a cat from another clan. Just like mine.

I can't love my dad. I can't forgive him for what he did to my mother.

But still, I defend him. Because if I didn't defend him, it'd be like attacking myself and my own heritage.

I am part Riverclan and part Shadowclan.

And you know what? I'm proud of it.


	5. Those Memories

**Oldwhisker Speaks:**

**Those Memories **

These days, I'm blind and going deaf. My fur is shabby and is starting to fall out. I have seven teeth left in my mouth. My joints constantly ache and my limbs are stiff with arthritis. I am falling apart.

But I wasn't always like this. When I was a young cat (back in the days when Bramblestar ruled Thunderclan, and Riverclan was the weakest it had ever been), I practically ruled the forest. Me and my mate. I remember her name: Softfur. She was a great cat. Anyway we ruled the river and the forest.

I was so close to being named deputy. Then tragedy struck.

Shadowclan attacked Riverclan, killing Softfur and our current leader. One Shadowclan cat blinded me and stole Softfur's kits. My life went downhill from there.

I lived life listlessly, watching (figuratively) cats being born and being killed without emotion. Cats used to say that I hardened my heart against reason and love.

In a way, I think I did.

But then, somehow, I fell in love with Petalcoat. It was an accident, but I'm grateful for it. Petalcoat understood me. She had lost her mate too. Petalcoat gave me a reason to live. I started telling stories to kits and apprentices about the ancient days and adventures I'd had in my youth. My temper got better and better.

I've never seen what Petalcoat looks like and I know I never will. But one thing I do know: she's the most beautiful cat I've ever known.


End file.
